Into the Wardrobe
by Lilagirl
Summary: Jasmin Kirke, the great granddaughter of Professor Kirke steps through the wardrobe, into a land she couldn't even imagine and a life she didn't dare dream about. Better then it sounds xD Movie-verse, since i've only read the first 2 books. R&R? :D
1. Chapter 1

OH NO, NOT A NARNIA STORY D:  
But no! It's true! I have succumbed to my imagination and have decided to try out a Narnia fic. Please be nice, it's my first time doing anything remotely Narnian xD

**Disclaimer: Is my name Clive? No? Then I don't own Narnia ;~; however that does not mean anyone named Clive can own it -stern look-

* * *

**Nineteen year old Jasmin Kirke brushed the dust off her hands, having just whipped off a ton of sheets from the furniture of her new house._ Well, not a house really. More like a mansion. Just like he left it..._

Artifacts from almost every era lined the walls, the furniture still holding the 20's feel that they came from, even the floors looked old fashioned in it's tile design. Everything felt open, yet slightly uninviting. A large painting of a lion sat atop the fire place, staring down at her as she moved around the room with a feather duster. It was slightly creepy to have a lion staring at you but she averted her gaze and continued with her moving.

Every where she looked she saw memories that she had long forgotten. Of running up the old staircase then sliding down the railing, of running and sliding across the tile floor in brand new socks, even of playing hide and seek in the gigantic house. A tear made it's way down her face as she remembered how she came into possession of the magnificent house.

'_Dear Jaz,_

_I know this may come a surprise to you, or it may not, but i've developed cancer. Your father believes it's from smoking for so long and I have to agree with him. But don't fret love, i'll fight this. You know i'll fight as hard as I can.  
Just in case i've made a will detailing who comes into care of my stuff. Don't cry Jazzy, it's just a pre-caution. On it i've stated you as the possessor of my house. The one in England, that belonged to my father. You used to visit me there all the time when you were a child, if you remember, and I know you'll take care of it. I couldn't give it to your father, he'd just sell it, and there's no one else in the family who loved that house like you did.  
Enclosed are some legal documents for you to sign, in the event that I do pass. They'll make the ownership legal and all that. I know it's a huge thing to have this thrust on you as soon as you turn eighteen but I think you're old enough to realize how big a responsibility this is and act accordingly.  
I love you dear, and I just know i'll be receiving a phone call as soon as you're finished reading this, so i'll talk to you soon.  
Love,  
Your Grandfather,  
Richard._

Her grandfather had inherited the house when his father, Diggory, died. He never did anything to it or messed with anything, except a few modern updates to the plumbing and electricity. He said it was his fathers dying wish that the house was kept as it was and he honored that wish, as she would honor his wish to take care of it. She did like the house, even if it didn't seem to like her. The lion still stared at her with a hard expression, making her fidget and leave the room to dust somewhere else. She never asked why the painting was there but now she thought it was kind of random to have a large lion painting on your fireplace, but she had heard her great-grandfather liked lions.

Setting the duster down she slipped off her sneakers and put on her ballet flats. Sneakers would tack up the floors and create a mess for her to clean up later, besides ballet flats were better for wandering around the house anyway. She traveled into the kitchen and looked at the appliances, making notes on her phone as to the things she'd need to replace the next time she got any money. The living room she had already been through, along with the grand hall, so she ventured upstairs. The first room appeared to be a study. A painting of her great-grandfather sat above another fireplace, giving her the impression it was his study. She left the room without touching anything. It still felt like she was intruding in there.

A few guest bedrooms later she found her old bedroom. It was pink and fluffy, as her childhood had been. Her old toys sat in a corner, covered by sheets, along with her old radio. Plugging it in she was shocked to find it still worked. Adjoining it was her bathroom, empty. Nothing interesting except the little height chart next to the door. Jaz gave a chuckle and measured her old height to her new height. Gosh, had she ever really been that small?

Nothing else much interesting on the floor so she climbed the next flight of stairs. She assumed they went to the attic. Three doors came into her vision as she climbed the last stair. One of them opened to a storage room but the second one was locked. Jaz remembered this door. Her grandfather always kept it locked and said she was never to go into it. Of course when she was younger she didn't question it but now she wondered what could be behind this door that he didn't want her to see?

She took a childish look around then pulled out a safety pin she found in one of the rooms and shaped it into a crude lock pick. The lock didn't want to open no matter how much she twisted the pick. Growling in annoyance she wiggled the doorknob violently. That didn't work. Jaz narrowed her eyes at the door and tried karate kicking the doorknob, like she saw her father do once. She heard something break and grinned in victory.

She opened the door slowly, not knowing what she would find on the other side, but as soon as she could look in she frowned and swung the door open fully. A huge wardrobe sat at the end of the room, and that was it. _This is it? Seriously? A wardrobe?_ Now she was extremely curious as to why her grandfather banned this room if there was nothing in it but a stupid wardrobe. Coming closer she noticed intricate carvings of trees, and thrones, and, what did you know, more lions. It was rather beautiful but then, rather useless too. What was it even doing there?

It wasn't locked or anything, even though it had a keyhole, so Jaz opened the door and peered in. Nothing out of the ordinary. A few fur coats inside but nothing else. Then she felt it. A slight warm breeze. It felt like it was coming from inside the wardrobe, and it felt to warm. Curiosity peaking she stepped inside, ducking as she went, and shuffled to the back, or what she thought was the back. There didn't seem to be an end to the wardrobe though. Jaz pushed the coats out of the way, only to have them come back at her with a vengeance. Swearing she moved quicker and thrashed around. It felt a bit foolish but a minute later it seemed to work as she fell face first out of the back with a yelp.

After another swear word later she found herself spitting up grass. _Wait...grass? _She looked up and her jaw dropped. She was laying in the middle of a little clearing of trees, most likely in a forest. A very thick forest by the look of it. Jaz blinked a few times to confirm what she was seeing was real. Did that wardrobe lead outside? Was it some sort of old time, war escape route? That must have been it but then, there weren't any forests around the house. Little patches of trees but not forests. How long had she been walking? She pulled her cell phone out and found the time had stopped, along with everything else. _Lovely, phone's dead, now I can't use my GPS, or call for help. Figures._

Staggering to her feet she took a look around. Everything was so still but in a peaceful way. There didn't seem to be any animals around, thankfully, but no human life either. She looked up and couldn't even see the sky fully. _Perfect._ She took a couple steps forward and saw a path going through the trees. Once again her curiosity was peaked but her common sense told her not to go wandering around in a forest, alone. The curious part of her argued that if it _was _and escape route somewhere, then there had to be a place at the end to escape to. Maybe even some sort of human civilization. At the very least a little house or something, which she could explore.

Her mind made a very good point. And besides, she could always follow the path back. It wasn't like she could get lost as long as she stayed on the path.

...

"Stupid trees, ow, stupid rocks, OW, stupid forest!" She swore as her feet hit another rock, hidden beneath leaves. Damn forest was trying to kill her, she just knew it. She had been walking for at least ten minutes and every time she turned her head the branches of the trees seemed to move in front of her right when she didn't expect it, and she swore the rocks were moving. She sat on a large boulder to take off her ballet flats. She should've worn her sneakers, but then she hadn't expected to take a walk on the wild side. Giving a small _tch_ she massaged her feet, wild side indeed. The forest became a little more loud after she started walking around, meaning birds starting chirping at least, but there was still that tameness about the forest.

Her feet felt better after a couple minutes of rubbing but they still throbbed when she put on her shoes. _This is what I get for taking a hike in flats. Next time i'll bring my damn boots._ Time to go back, she decided. Sitting up straight she stretched her arms, and found something sharp poking her in the back of her neck, that wasn't there before. She moved her arm back to brush the sharp object away and found it came back, with more force then before. Her heart jumped out of her chest and she gave a little scream when she heard a voice behind her. "Speak stranger, who are you?"

_Crap, oh crap, oh crap, oh crap._ She held out her hands and took a breath to speak, "M-my name's Jaz. I was just taking a walk." Her heart was beating a thousand beats per second until it felt like it was going to explode.

"How did you get here? These grounds are off limits to the people."

"What? I have no idea what you're talking about. I'm lost."

The sharp object retreated after a moment, but before she could be relieved the owner stepped out of the trees and into her line of sight. Upon seeing him, she screamed. A very large centaur like man stood in front of her, sword pointed at her in a menacing manner. She kept screaming until she heard horses being galloped in their direction. That...man, couldn't be real. Yet there he stood, perfectly seamless in his centaur-ness, glaring at her. It couldn't possibly be real.

The horses stopped beside her and finally she tore her eyes from the centaur to find five humans sitting atop horses, looking at her with curiosity and confusion. They were all dressed in clothes that looked like they were from the middle ages, complete with crowns, and swords. None of them seemed affected by the centaur either.

"Who the hell are you people?" Was the first thing out of her mouth. Not normally something she would say but her mind was frantic at that moment. Nothing made sense. The wardrobe, the centaur, the weird middle earth like people, nothing. After speaking the centaur advanced on her with an angry expression, making her clamber back on the boulder, but the blond male in the middle of the horse troupe stopped him. "Who are you?" He asked her, an English accent drawing out his vowels.

"I'm Jasmin, who're you?"

None of them answered. The youngest girl was looking at her with a very curious expression but the males were looking at her attire. Looking down she realized she did seem a little out of place among them, with her jeans and tight knit turtleneck. It made her feel slightly self-conscious, so she drew her arms up to wrap around her mid section. No one spoke for a moment, until the darker skinned man opened his mouth. "Why are you dressed like a man?" He had more of an accent then Blondie did, but it wasn't English. It sounded...Spanish?

Jaz stared at him, not comprehending the question but slightly offended that he thought she looked like she was wearing men's clothing. Looking back down at her clothes she saw nothing wrong with them, nothing that would hint they were men's clothes anyway. "I'm not. I'm wearing women's clothing. Why are you wearing man skirts?"

The youngest male at the end of the line gave a snort at that. Jaz looked at him and he grinned at her to show he wasn't hostile. The man she had asked the question to looked down at his clothes then back at her, seemingly not comprehending her question either. With a small nod Jaz hopped off her boulder and decided enough was enough, time to go home. "Um, i'm going back to my house now. If you follow...i'll call the cops." It was a lie but she had pulled out her cell to make it convincing. They didn't seem to understand but Blondie got the jig she was leaving. "Wait! Just hold on a moment."

She kept walking. Her father always told her to walk away from dangerous situations and when someone is holding a sword up to her she felt it was time to walk away. Blondie be damned. She took another step forward, then found herself face to chest with a horse. Giving a shriek she looked up and found Blondie looking down at her with a very confused expression. "The least you can do is tell us how you got here."

The others looked as curious as he was, but she wasn't convinced. What if they found the passage? What stopped them then from coming into her house and stealing her stuff? "That's none of your business. Now move it."

"How dare you address his majesty in such a way." The centaur growled from behind her again, somehow having snuck up on her without her knowledge. _His majesty? What the-?_ Jaz looked at Blondie again and indeed he did look like a majesty, especially with the stupid crown on his head, but there weren't any royalties living near her. None of them that were addressed as majesties anyway.

"It's fine Glenstorm. She's confused and i'd say she's lost as well. Pete?" The youngest male spoke again. Blondie, or Pete it appeared, looked thoughtful, then nodded. "Yes she does seem lost. I'm still curious though, how did you get here?"

"If it'll get you to leave me alone then i'll tell you. I walked here. Through...a wardrobe." She broke off hesitantly, not knowing if they'd think she was nuts if she said she walked through a wardrobe to get there. But no, astonishment filled all of their faces, except the Spanish guy. "You came through the Professor's wardrobe?" The youngest girl finally asked. Her face broke into a smile when Jaz nodded. The oldest two looked at each other and seemed to be asking each other questions with their eyes. The youngest guy was just looking surprised. "What year is it...there?" He asked, causing everyone to stop moving suddenly, except Jaz.

"Um, 2009?"

She had to admit, it was funny to watch all of their mouths drop open. They looked like they had just gotten the shock of their lives. That still didn't explain anything but at least she got a chuckle out of it. With them distracted slightly she lifted her cell phone to her face and saw it still wasn't working. Suddenly her cell was snatched out of her hands, by the Pete guy who was looking at it with raised eyebrows. "Hey! Give that back!"

"What is this?" He asked. The genuine confusion in his voice made Jaz falter. Surely he had seen a cell phone before, hadn't he? It seemed he didn't as he looked it over, obviously confused. The others looked just as confused. "It's a cell phone. Haven't you ever seen a cell phone before?" They all shook their heads. Now Jaz was incredibly confused but still agitated. She wanted to go home and some guy on a horse was not going to stop her. She held out her hand for the cell phone, and surprisingly he gave it back. With her cell in her pocket she moved around the horse and started walking away.

They let her, which she didn't expect. She looked down to find the path and didn't see one. Leaves had covered up every inch of ground, causing her to swear and kick leaves around. "You could come back with us. We have a castle and you could get a meal to eat." Pete's voice echoed in the forest. Jaz closed her eyes and weighed her options. They didn't seem like rapers or murderers, despite the whole sword deal, but still, should she go with complete strangers? Taking a glance back she saw them all smiling at her with very calm expressions. None of them looked like they were going to hurt her, minus Glenstorm but he had long put his sword away. She sighed and figured, what the hell, she might as well.

The youngest guy rode up to her and offered his hand up. She twitched at being on a horse but she didn't want to walk, so she took his hand and was flown upwards to sit behind him. "Hang on, I tend to ride a little fast." He chuckled when she looked alarmed. Jaz didn't want to put her arms around some guy but what choice did she have? She put her arms around his waist and yelped when the horse started moving.

* * *

Ha, didn't even notice the length of the chapter until I was deep into it. Then I noticed the length and my imagination cut off, so we have this chapter :P

R&R? Even if it's horrible? -puppy dog eyes-  
\/


	2. Chapter 2

I GOT REVIEWS?! :o HOLY CRAP

Seriously, that was surprising xD I didn't think i'd get any reviews for like days, so 6 already?! That's crazy dawgs! -is watching American Idol right now, so don't make fun of me for quoting Randy-

But for real, thank you guys so much. I'm all happy and glowing now that i've gotten positivity |D  
Also because someone asked, yes this is after Caspian's been crowned and yes the Pevensies have come back to stay a whilez -coughnotthattheyhaveachoicecough-, i'll explain that later :P SO NO ONE GETS CONFUSED!

Main song I was listening to while making this chapter; Circus by Britney Spears...yes I listen to Britney :P

**Disclaimer: Nuuuu I don't own anything ;~; Gosh I wish I could own Skandar Keynes...-ahem- anyway...

* * *

**Jaz kept her face down, almost buried in the back of her horseman's back, _why do I still not know his name?_, until they suddenly stopped. She lurched forward slightly and the air got knocked out of her briefly. "Sorry." He helped her off the horse with a sheepish face. "I'm Edmund by the way, Edmund Pevensie."

"Right." Jaz brushed herself off, annoyed with the whole situation, but at least she had a name to place with the guy's face. Pete and Edmund...strange names but alright. She looked behind her to see the others riding up and dismounting. The two girls were the first ones over to her and Edmund, each of them smiling in a gentle and kindly manner. The oldest one held out her hand, "I'm Queen Susan, and this is Queen Lucy."

Jaz shook the hand uncertainly. Queens and Kings aye? Should she play along? She was tempted to add a title to the end of her name but thought better of it when Grimstone moved next to her and glared. Instead she followed the girls inside. Now that she could see the place fully she was blown away. It was in fact a castle, and it was huge. There were extravagant tapestries hanging everywhere, gold lining every wall, and a whole menagerie of strange creatures running around. Most of them looked at her like she was looking at them. Goat people, Minotaur people, more centaurs, even wild animals. They passed by a large bear, strangely in armor, and to Jaz's immense shock it bowed and gave them a good morning.

"I know, it comes as a shock the first time doesn't it?" Susan chuckled at Jaz's scream of surprise. Jaz just looked at her incredulously. They did realize there were animals...talking, right? Surely they had to be animatronic or something. The bear sure looked real, it even drooled. But there was just no way a bear could speak. Lucy and Susan had to drag her away from the bear and into what looked like a study of some sort. The Spanish guy was already sitting behind a desk but the other two weren't to be found. He looked up when they entered and smiled, mainly at Susan. "Welcome to Narnia," He spoke to Jaz, with his heavy accent, who looked at him with disbelieving eyes. Narnia? What the hell was Narnia? "My name is Caspian, King Caspian." He stumbled over the king bit but recovered quickly, bowing to her in a polite way.

Well, now she had names for all of them at least. As strange as they were. Looking around her eyes caught something above the fireplace. It was a painting of a lion, exactly like the one at her house. Ignoring the others for a moment she walked over to the fireplace and stared at the painting. This one seemed a tad softer with it's gaze somehow, like it was smiling at her. "What's this painting for anyway?" She asked.

"It's Aslan." Lucy replied, as if that explained everything. Jaz just stared at her with a raised eyebrow. "He's...well, I guess he's like the god of this...place." No one else delved any deeper then that. She continued to look around the room, examining everything while the others conversed in hushed tones. More lion stuff, some books about the 'Golden Ages', and a few important looking papers on the desk.

"I believe it's time to explain things." Pete declared while walking in, Edmund trailing behind him with a woman who looked like a servant. She carried a tray which she handed to Jaz with a curtsy. Jaz blushed in embarrassment but gave her thanks anyway. Pete walked up to her and held out his hand, much like Susan did. "My name is Peter. High King Peter."

"What's the difference between king and high king? And why are there three kings, if you guys are kings?"

Peter pursed his lips, but replied. "Caspian is technically the king, but Edmund and I were the kings of old, so we keep our titles. It's a bit confusing but it works."

Jaz nodded, understanding a little bit. She munched on her sandwich and looked at Susan, "So if you and Lucy are both Queens, are you related to the king guys or are you married to one of them?"

Susan blushed and Lucy giggled. "We're all siblings." Lucy replied with a laugh. "Except Caspian, we're not related to him."

Another nod. She was beginning to understand the strange customs of these people, but only slightly. And it didn't help that she still didn't know where she was, so she asked. All of them looked at her haggardly, as if they didn't feel like explaining. "You're...well you're not on Earth anymore. I don't think." Peter looked confused about that himself but he said it so firmly that Jaz almost believed him, almost. "What do you mean i'm not on Earth? Of course i'm on Earth. I'm in England."

"No you aren't." Edmund butted in. "You're in Narnia. Narnia is a different world, much different from England. You won't find anything that even remotely suggests England around here."

"If i'm in this so called Narnia, how is it you know about England?"

"Because that's where we're from. Finchley to be exact, but that's not the point. The point is you're not in England anymore."

Jaz threw her arms up in frustration. "Of course i'm in England! It's impossible to be in another world because other worlds don't exist! There's only Earth, and Earth is where we are."

Peter sighed and rubbed his head, looking as frustrated as Jaz felt. Edmund had his eyes closed, as if trying to pray for patience, while the girls were standing to the side, looking thoughtful. "How can we prove it to you?" Peter finally asked.

"I have no idea! But I really don't care if this is another world or not. I'd like to go home now."

"You can't." Susan piped up. Jaz turned to her and she gave an apologetic smile. "We've already tried going back through the wardrobe. It doesn't work. We've tried to go back so many times but the wardrobe doesn't appear. It used to be signaled by a lamp pole but that's underwater now, and you arrived in a completely different spot then we did."

Jaz processed this information slowly. She couldn't...go back? The wardrobe wasn't there anymore? Their grave faces confirmed it, and it was a good thing she was already sitting down, otherwise she would have collapsed. She couldn't be stuck in this strange place. She just couldn't be. They had to be lying. None of their faces looked like they were lying, in fact Lucy looked so sad for her that it almost made Jaz's heart hurt, but they could be good at lying. _So many coulds, so many if's. Face the truth honey, you're stuck._ Damn her inner voice.

"I know this is hard for you, but could you just answer a question?" Lucy asked timidly. Everyone looked at her questioningly but Jaz nodded, unable to speak. "Is...is the war over?"

War? What war? Her thoughts must have shown on her face because Susan added, "We lived in 1940."

Another blow that Jaz couldn't quite take. 1940? How could they be from 1940, and yet so young? They were almost 60 years older then her, yet they looked only a few years older. Lucy looked younger then her by at least a few years, but she was older. They were still awaiting an answer however, so she nodded. "Yeah, the war ended decades ago. America won."

"Is that where you're from? America? Because you don't have an English accent." Lucy inquired. Jaz nodded again and Lucy digested the little bit of information with a small smile. Jaz put a hand to her head as a headache crept up on her. It was all quite overwhelming. She looked at the painting of Aslan and then she saw blackness.

...

"She's waking up!"

_Ugh. What a dream_. She couldn't hear the people around her very clearly but she assumed they were talking amongst themselves and not to her. She felt something trickling down her throat and swallowed out of habit. In a couple seconds her head cleared up and the fog over her eyes vanished. She mustered up the strength to open them, and found herself on a bed with Susan and Lucy peering down at her. Her eyes widened at the sight of them and she let out a scream, moving away from them as fast as she could. _Shit! It wasn't a dream. Oh shit!_ The revelation came to her when she fell off the other side of the bed in her panic. It wasn't a dream. She was in Narnia, and she was stuck in Narnia.

"Jasmin, are you alright?" Lucy asked hurriedly coming to her side and helping her up. It was all she could do to stop from shouting at the girl. Of course she wasn't alright! All she did was shake her head and bury her face in the pillows when she got back in the bed. Susan seemed to understand. She patted Jaz on the shoulder, told her they would be in the dining room for lunch, if she was hungry, and left, Lucy trailing behind her hesitantly.

Jaz was left alone to ponder her thoughts. Quickly she tried to think of ways to get back home. If the wardrobe exit didn't work, maybe there were other ways? But then, one of them would have mentioned it or used it themselves if that was the case. Looking outside she noticed a stain glass design of the Aslan lion again, this time is was staring at her with an expression she knew was pity. An idea came to her suddenly. She wondered if this Aslan was a real lion. Did he reign over Narnia like the ancient Greek gods did? So that the people could actually talk to him. If so, then she could probably ask him to take her home.

But then...the others had probably done that already, and obviously they were still stuck. Maybe you had to do something for him, or maybe he just didn't want to lose the Kings and Queens. Jaz, however, was nobody, so she had no purpose or point to being in Narnia. Maybe that could convince him.

Getting up she slipped on her ballet flats, her feet strangely not hurting at all anymore, and ventured out of the room. Only to be stopped by a very short man, a dwarf it appeared, who looked as cross as Grimstone. "Oi, you can't go walking around here without someone to guide you. Could get lost." He said in a gravelly voice. Jaz blinked at him. "Um, alright then. I'm trying to find Pe-I mean, their...Majesties?" It occurred to her that if she was in another world then they probably were who they said they were, thus she would probably have to address them as such in front of their subjects. Lest she get a centaur pissed again. The dwarf sighed and gestured for her to follow him.

"What's your name by the way?" She asked while they walked.

"Trumpkin. I'm the steward to their Majesties." There was a definite note of pride in his voice, even though he was obviously trying to hide it. "And you are..."

"Jasmin, but you can call me Jaz."

"Strange name."

"You're one to talk." Jaz decided she rather liked this Trumpkin fellow. He wasn't as proper as the others. It didn't seem like he hated her either, which she supposed was good. Maybe he didn't work well with others. On their walk she brought up Aslan and the dwarf cringed slightly, obviously intimidated by the creature. He told her Aslan was a very powerful lion and that it was best not to get on his bad side, and that was it. They approached two large doors and two goat people opened the doors for them. Inside the four siblings plus Caspian were gathered at a table, eating.

Edmund was the first to notice her. He smiled and patted the empty seat next to him. Jaz took it carefully, not sure what to expect from the youngest king, or any of them really. She looked at them all in awe, and wondered how old they all were. When everyone's conversation stopped she realized with a blush that she had wondered out loud. "Sorry."

"No it's alright. I'm twenty two, Susan is twenty one, Edmund is nineteen and Lucy is seventeen." Peter explained. Caspian gave him a sharp look before he added, "And Caspian is twenty five."

"How old are you?" Lucy asked.

"Um, nineteen."

Lucy smiled and looked at Edmund, who didn't see but he had a grin of his own. Jaz figured it was from having someone else his age around besides Lucy. She looked at each king and queen again, slightly baffled at how all of them could be ruling this place and be so young. After all her best friend back on Earth was twenty four and she didn't have a lick of sense, yet here were people who were younger then her, ruling over an entire world with apparent ease. Lucy was younger then Jaz for heaven sakes and she had an aura way beyond her years.

"You wanted to ask about Aslan, yes?" Caspian asked after a few minutes of her observing everyone. Jaz jumped at being addressed but nodded and cleared her throat. "Well you all said Aslan is like god, right? If he is, would he know how to get back home?"

Peter was the first to sigh, his eyes downcast. Jaz knew the answer before he even opened his mouth. "Yes he could but he's been missing for the past few years. None of us have heard anything from him, not even Lucy."

Lucy looked sad at this piece of information. She looked almost disappointed in herself, so Jaz patted her on the hand. Inside she was dying. Aslan was her last hope to get home. But what did she expect? If Aslan could take any of them home the Pevensies would have already left by now. She sighed and stabbed the meat on her plate with a vigor, not going unnoticed by her eating companions.

"Tell me Jasmin-"

"Jaz, please."

"Er, alright. Tell me Jaz, do you know how to handle a sword?" Peter asked while scooping up some vegetables. Was he serious? She shook her head with wide eyes. She didn't even know how to handle a butcher knife properly, she'd kill herself with a sword. Peter seemed to expect that answer, he nodded and dropped it. He seemed almost disappointed so Jaz added, "Well, I know how to load and shoot a shotgun if that helps any. Not very well but still."

"We don't have guns here." Peter replied shortly. All the Pevensies looked happy with that and Jaz could see why. A world without guns? Lord they must not have many wars then. And even if they do they must not last very long. She couldn't really fathom a world without guns but the Pevensies seemed used to it.

Once lunch was done Edmund offered to give her a look around. Peter, Susan and Caspian apparently had important king and queenly things to do so Lucy tagged along with them. She introduced Jaz to the creatures she didn't know yet and still she felt unnerved by the talking animals. It was probably something she'd have to get used to. _Used to?! You don't want to get used to anything! _Jaz pushed the voice to the back of her mind for the moment. It was rather nice in the castle. Everyone seemed friendly enough at least. She still wanted to go home but she figured that Aslan would show up soon, since she didn't belong in this world. The Pevensies obviously belonged there, despite their longing to go home. She could see they loved Narnia very much, but Jaz didn't. She didn't belong in Narnia, nor did she want to belong. She wanted to go home, to Earth.

On their way to the library a little mouse stopped them. Jaz shrieked a little but Edmund and Lucy seemed to know him. "Your Majesties, miss, the King requires your presence at once. He says to leave the miss in the living area however." The mouse bowed apologetically to Jaz, who felt a little miffed about being excluded. She understood why, but was still miffed about it. So they led her to the main living area, which was impressive she had to admit, and exited through a door to the right.

Jaz looked around the room, then back at the door, then around the room again, then back to the door. She knew she shouldn't, but gosh it was too intriguing. Creeping lightly she stood at the door and pressed her ear against it, careful not to make a sound. At first she couldn't hear anything, but then someone raised their voice. It sounded like Peter. They seemed to be discussing Aslan, at least his name was mentioned anyway.

"-has to help us with this. He's always helped with war before." Finally she could hear, and it sounded like Lucy. She suspected they moved closer to the door.

"How do we know he'll come back at all?" Caspian asked. Jaz could practically feel the glares the Pevensies gave him. Edmund spoke up next, "Of course he'll come back. He came back for the White Witch and he came back to help you. He has to come back to help us now."

"Has it been confirmed that they've declared war?" Susan questioned. War? Who declared war?

"Yes. The arrive in a week."

Oh, well now Jaz had a time limit to get the hell out of Narnia.

* * *

SUSPENCE :C

Anyway, yeah I added a war because really, how else is Narnia interesting? xD  
I'm wondering though, should I let Jaz learn how to use a sword? It seems rather cliche but i'd love to write a fighting scene for her xD  
Also, Jaz isn't too Mary-Sue is she? D:

R&R? :*  
\/


	3. Chapter 3

Ello! Been watching the Narnia DVD's with the audio commentaries so that I can keep in touch with my inner Narnian. Though it's not only done that but it's been making me think in a British accent -twitch-. Mumble in a British accent too, but my family gets annoyed if I speak in a British accent so I restrain myself.  
(_Psst, by the way, did you guys know the FanFiction spell check has Narnia in it's database? xD If you misspell Narnia they'll make it right. I didn't know they did that :P)_

By the way; The Unborn and Defiance are THE BEST movies of this month :D the rest of the year, as far as movies, better measure up to those two movies or I shall be very disappointed.

I LOVE YOU ALL!

**Disclaimer: -pout-

* * *

**_Damn monarchs, never around when you need them_. Jaz looked in every door but still found nothing. Trumpkin had found her eavesdropping on the kings and queens and sent her to the gardens for "some air". She spent an hour or two wandering around until it got a little colder, then she tried to make her way back. As usual her sense of direction was less then perfect. After passing the same tree fourteen times she swore loudly and sat on a bench angrily. Finally a tree root sifted it's way to the surface and pointed to the west. Jaz was hesitant to follow in the direction but the root followed her all the way back to the castle. It was a moment where she felt a little silly when she thanked the root and it waved at her before flying back into the ground.

Another door down and she was beginning to get annoyed. Why didn't these people have maps for this stupid castle? Finally she came across a guard, who was snoring slightly in front of a rather large door. The door certainly looked important. With a quick glance at the guard, who was still asleep, she creaked the door open slightly and tiptoed in, watching the guard while she moved backwards to make sure she didn't get caught.

"Jasmin?"

Jaz whipped around and found herself looking at both Pevensie brothers, who appeared to have just finished their baths. Thankfully both of them were clothed, in their night ware, so her blush was only light. Edmund chuckled at her for a moment and Peter just smiled. "Can we help you?"

"Oh, um, I was just, uh, wondering...where am I going to, er, sleep?" She stuttered, looking down at her feet for a minute. Edmund looked as though he was going to crack a joke but Peter gave him a sharp look that silenced him. The smirk was still there however, which was annoying. "Ed, escort Jasmin to the guest wing please? Su already made it up for her."

Jaz scowled as Edmund gave her a saucy grin. He walked her outside and held out his arm for her to take. At first she didn't know what the hell he meant when he held his arm out, but after watching so many old fashioned movies her mind gave her the answer before she could embarrass herself. Hesitantly she took his arm and allowed him to lead the way. It was a rather silent walk, Edmund only asking how she was doing and if she was enjoying Narnia. She told him she enjoyed as much as she wanted to enjoy.

"Maybe you're here for a reason," Edmund started after they had walked in silence for a few minutes. Jaz looked at him questioningly so he continued. "The wardrobe allowed us in the first time because we needed to grow and learn. Then when we learned what we needed to learn, we had to leave. The second time someone needed us, so we were summoned. If the wardrobe let you in you probably have to learn something."

Jaz thought about that. Did she need to learn anything? If so, what? What could she possibly learn from this world? How to wield a sword? How to not scream when a bear talks to you? Those weren't very useful in the real world. The second thing Edmund said also dwelled in her thoughts. Could someone here need her? Is that why she was here? So many questions, as was becoming normal in this strange world, but no answers that she could find.

They arrived at her apparent bedchambers with haste. Jaz gaped when Edmund opened the door. It was like she had her own apartment! There was a bedroom, a sitting room outside the bedroom, a bathroom, and her own little study if she needed it. She looked at Edmund incredulously, but he just snickered. "You're lucky actually. The Princess of Terabithia just left last week, so this wing was open." _Princess?! _She was staying in a Princesses chambers?!

Indeed it did look like it was fit for royalty, but Jaz felt it was too much for her. The bed was pure silk with a beautiful silky nightgown laying on it, the bathtub looked like marble and gold, the walls were lined with gold crowning, it was all slightly daunting. She was fussing about messing anything up the entire time she looked around, how could she possibly stay in it? Edmund seemed to be enjoying her amazement, in the way that he was laughing every time her eyes would fall on something new and expensive looking. "Not used to royalty?"

"Not at all." Jaz breathed, looking up at the ceiling. It seemed to be a scene in a gorge. A giant lion, Aslan she figured, was roaring atop a cliff, soldiers of all different types running into the battle from behind him. In the front of the scene she saw Peter, fighting some woman. The woman looked beautiful but the painters gave her an evil, icy, glint in her eyes. She looked back down to see Edmund looking up at the painting with interest. "Never seen the painting before or what?"

"No i've seen it. But I can never spot myself right away."

Edmund was even in it? She looked up again and scanned the painting, but no sign of a raven haired boy anywhere. She saw Lucy and Susan on top of the cliff with Aslan though. Edmund had some to stand with her in the center of the room, his eyes scanning too. It took a minute but then he made a triumphant noise and pointed to a dead soldier on the ground. Looking closer the soldier, the boy it appeared, had raven hair. "That dead kid is you? Jeez, you must suck if they painted you dead."

"First of all I wasn't dead, I was wounded. Second of all i'm an amazing fighter i'll have you know. I've saved Peter and Caspian's lives time and time again." The indigent tone in his voice made her laugh out loud. She wondered if he was teased about his fighting often, because it seemed like he rehearsed that speech. Or at least said it once before. She patted him on the back and looked up at the painting again. The woman sent shivers down her spine. Who was she?

Edmund noticed it and sighed, "That was the White Witch. Our first opponent in Narnia. Aslan defeated her on the battlefield after she stabbed me and was about to kill Peter." He didn't give anymore answer then that. Jaz saw a flash of ice again in his eyes however. The ice left his eyes in an instant, making her wonder if she imagined it.

They were silent again. Obviously Edmund wasn't much of a talker, that much was clear, but that didn't bother her. It was nice to at least have someone with her in the room while her nerves calmed somewhat. She was still terrified of breaking or ruining something but it didn't look like Edmund worried about it.

Jaz found herself tired once she entered her bedroom, something she found odd since she had slept most of the day already, so she looked at Edmund pointedly. He got the message and grinned. "I think Su or Lucy will wake you up tomorrow for breakfast. You'll need something more...appropriate, to wear." With that he bowed low, eyes boring into hers the whole time, and left. Jaz looked down at what she was wearing with a frown. She liked dresses sure, but she preferred jeans and a tshirt. The color drained out of her face when she thought about it for a moment...would they make her wear a corset?!

* * *

Corsets lawl, those suck. Seriously xD

Short yeah, but I worked hard on it :P a little Ed interaction there, for all you Ed fans like me. I love him 3  
Don't worry though, this won't be like FOCUSED on Ed/Jaz. There are other things going on in the world besides luvvvv

And yes I added the Terabithia bit. Gimme a break, I never read the books so I dunno what other countries in Narnia's world are called xD if someone could give some info on that i'd be eternally grateful lol

R&R?  
\/


	4. Chapter 4

Yo 8D

Nothing much to say this chapter...thanks for the reviews peeps! :3

_Queen Su: xD Yeah I never read the books, so I didn't know if he ever married or not. In my AU his son was already grown and out of the house by the time the Pevensies went into the wardrobe and his wife died ages before then too, so yeah. Also as for the bad language, well, she is from our world. And people in our world tend to swear a lot. I try not to put in a ton of it because it does feel slightly awkward xD my apologies, however, if the swearing offended you in any way. I'd hate to lose my readers because of a couple swear words._

**Disclaimer: I always wonder what the point of disclaimers are...

* * *

**True to Edmund's prediction, Jaz was awoken the next morning by loud knocks on the door. Still groggy she just yelled for whoever it was to come in. Sure enough it was Lucy and Susan, who both looked bright of eye and bushy of tail. Jaz stared at them through foggy eyes. How long had they even been up? In fact, what time was it even?

Susan ushered Jaz out of bed, fussing that the younger woman had worn her shirt to bed and not her nightgown, while it appeared Lucy had disappeared inside of another wardrobe. Jaz hadn't noticed the wardrobe before but now as she looked at it she felt twitchy. The whole Narnia experience had given her a phobia of wardrobes.

After a nervous moment Lucy emerged from the wardrobe with a long blue dress. It looked plain but somehow beautiful at the same time. Much different from the sleazy dresses of her own time. The extremely girly part of Jaz gushed at it and demanded for her to try it on at once. Obeying that part of her she allowed Susan to push her behind a changing screen and be handed an under dress. No corset, thank god. She stripped down to her underwear, then hesitated. Was the under dress supposed to be a replacement for her underwear, or did she wear it over? Tentatively she asked Susan, who chuckled kindly and told her to just wear it over if it made her feel uncomfortable.

Jaz slipped it on and held out her hand for the dress. Still no corset, which made her sigh in relief. She slipped the dress on and almost twirled around in pure joy. It was like being a little girl again and pretending to be a princess. She walked out from behind the screen and looked at the two Queen's for their approvement. Susan looked her over and nodded, while Lucy grinned. "You look so pretty."

"Thank you Lucy, you looked pretty yourself." Indeed she did. Both Queen's looked beautiful. Susan walked around Jaz in a circle with a dark green dress that hugged every curve she had and made her blue eyes look brighter. Lucy had a red dress that also hugged her curves but in a more subtle way. Jaz fiddled with her hair, grimacing when Susan noticed she still had bedhead. She never liked anyone tampering with her hair, ever since she was little.

They brought her to a little vanity table, that she also hadn't noticed the night before, and talked amongst themselves about what to do, all while Susan was swiping a brush through her hair. Jaz fidgeted. "Could-could you just keep it down?" She requested, not knowing if it was rude or not to refuse to let the two Queen's do her hair. They didn't mind at all. Susan brushed her hair out and Lucy just stuck a tiny bow to hold her bangs back.

On the way to breakfast Susan explained that one of the servants would come in every morning to attend to her, instead of the two Queen's. When Jaz gave a hesitant expression she assured Jaz that the servants were all very kind. It was all a little much for Jaz to take it in one morning. She was flattered that the Pevensies were treating her so well, even though she wanted to leave, but it still made her feel uncomfortable. She was used to taking care of herself. And she certainly wasn't used to servants, even if they were the Pevensie's.

Breakfast had appeared to have not started yet, as only Edmund was sitting at the table, eyes closed and looking like he was asleep. Lucy giggled and tip toed behind him. Susan was about to tell her to leave him alone, but she was too late. Lucy yelled, "Boo!" and shocked Edmund right out of his chair. All three girls erupted into giggles as he yelled loudly. He stood up and glared at his sister, who grinned back. Susan, however, quieted her giggles and looked at Edmund with a motherly expression. "Late night?"

"Yeah. Pete, Caspian and I heard about some spies coming in from the west, so we took care of it. I suspect that's why they're both still sleeping." Edmund did look tired, but he seemed used to it. His eyes held a drowsy fog to them but the rest of him looked alert. Jaz looked at the sword around his waist and tilted her head, studying it. Even while sheathed it still looked different from the swords she saw in museums as a child.

Edmund noticed her staring. She looked up from the sword to see him smiling in her direction. He motioned her over and once she got there he unsheathed his sword. It was beautiful. Silver and gleaming, with a gold handle. There wasn't even a hint that blood had ever touched the sword. Feeling slightly foolish she reached out to touch it, which Edmund allowed. It was cold, but then it was metal. "You've never held a sword, yeah?" Edmund asked. Susan and Lucy had since left to get the other kings, making Jaz feel as nervous as she was the night before. She shook her head to his question and found herself holding his sword. She almost dropped it in shock.

It was only a bit heavy. The handle actually felt like it formed to her hands, or her hands formed to hold the handle, whichever. She held it out in front of her, as if she were about to stab someone, and grinned. "En garde!" She giggled and started to fight an imaginary opponent. She was brought back to her childhood, when her and her friends would sword fight with sticks.

Once she was done, beating her opponent to the ground and stabbing it in the stomach victoriously, Edmund took his sword back with a chuckle. He sheathed it and Jaz almost felt sad to have such a beautiful, yet so dangerous, object stowed away like that. "What does it feel like?" She asked quietly.

Edmund didn't need to ask what she meant. "You never get used to it, but it's necessary. This sword," He unsheathed it again and held it in front of himself in a defensive stance. "-has saved me, and my siblings, more times then I can count. It's a horrible feeling to take a life but it helps if it's for someone you love."

Jaz nodded, understanding slightly. She was going to say something but the rest of the Queens finally came back, dragging two reluctant Kings behind them. Peter looked so groggy and tired that Jaz wondered what possessed Susan to drag him out of bed in the first place. Caspian mirrored Edmund, exhausted but still alert and aware.

"Good morning star shines!" Jaz grinned. They scowled at her loud voice but still replied with less-then-cheery good mornings. Giggling she sat down beside Edmund and waited for breakfast to be served. When a servant came out with food Jaz felt a twinge in her stomach slightly. She had never had servants, nor did she ever want to pay someone to do things for her. Again it was a strange feeling to have people serving her food. She tried to imagine it was just like a restaurant, but when the servant girl bowed to her after placing her food down, she blushed and looked away.

Everyone else looked so used to it. They all thanked the girls with a smile and no second thought about it. Jaz watched the girls as they walked back through the doors. They looked happy enough she supposed. Maybe it was that they felt lucky to be in the castle at all. She assumed that Narnia had cities outside of this castle, and to work in the castle was probably equivalent to working at the White House back home. Still, she felt that they didn't have to serve her. She wasn't anyone special.

"Caspian, could I have a word?" She asked after breakfast was over. Caspian blinked at her owlishly, but nodded. Everyone looked at her questioningly but she didn't look at them while walking to Caspian's "office". Once settled Caspian turned his own questioning gaze on her and gestured for her to sit.

"I've been thinking; it's clear i'm not going anywhere for a while, and even though I want desperately to go back home, I need some sort of work to do here, otherwise i'm going to go insane. Seriously, it's boring when you have nothing to do and the only people you know are royalty so they're always busy."

"What did you propose?" His accent, though she hadn't heard much of it lately, made her giggle. It was just too sexy. "Well, i'm used to cleaning and stuff, so I was thinking of being a...servant." The word felt foreign on her tongue. The argumentative voice in her head was yelling at her, wondering what exactly she was doing and questioning her sanity. Actually her whole brain was questioning why she was submitting herself to be a maid. Even Caspian seemed surprised, but also thoughtful.

Jaz argued back to her brain that she needed _something_ to do, and she needed to have some sort of job if she was going to stay in this bizarre world. True she could probably find something outside of the castle to do but she was much to nervous and afraid to venture into town. Besides, she could still see the Pevensies, and with any luck Aslan would show up some time soon and the first place he'd go would be the castle, so she would be close enough to talk to him if he came along.

Needless to say the Pevensies were surprised by her request. They all wondered why, but Jaz firmly stuck to the fact that she didn't want to feel like a free-loader. "I'm not some special guest or anything, i'm just some chick from another time. I'm grateful that you guys let me stay in the castle, but I want to earn my keep."

They relented after that. Edmund and Lucy were the only ones who looked apprehensive about it, but Lucy was the one to take her down to the servants wing to get her assignment. The servants wing was almost as beautiful as the rest of the castle. It looked as though the Kings and Queens themselves decorated. Jaz had a feeling she wouldn't mind working there after all.

"Your highness!" A burly looking, red haired woman, in an apron was the first to greet them. She curtsied low and when she straightened she looked at Jaz, who smiled back nervously.

"This is Jasmin. She's requested to work here while she stays." Lucy explained. "Jasmin, this is Atria, she's the head maid here." Jaz held out her hand, and surprisingly Atria shook it. Jaz naturally assumed they didn't know how to shake hands in this world, but then what did she really know about Narnia anyway?

"Lovely to meet you Jasmin. Come, i'll show you what you'll be doing." Jaz was hesitant, second guessing why she was doing this, but Atria's kind smile calmed her somewhat. So did Lucy's encouraging pat on the back. Jaz followed Atria along the hallways, listening intently on how to clean this and dust that the right way. Lucy kept her arm around Jaz's the whole time, and helped Atria explain things, such as how to make the beds and serve food. Jaz felt slightly overwhelmed by information but processed as much as she could.

Soon Lucy had meetings to attend to, so she reluctantly left Jaz. Jaz felt nervous without the younger Queen but Atria was kind and explained things easily. "How do you like working here anyway?" Jaz asked when they had gone over drawing baths.

"I love being of service to my Kings and Queens. It's an honor to work here." Atria indeed look happy to be there. The green in her eyes sparkled whenever she looked around. Again, Jaz got the feeling people who worked in the castle felt like the White House employees. After a walk-through of the basics Atria led her into the kitchen, apparently to meet some of the others.

Two brown haired women noticed them as they walked in and grinned simultaneously. Atria led Jaz over and their smiles turned into confused looks. "Mary, Giselle, this is Jasmin. Jasmin, this is Mary and Giselle, they serve food mostly." Indeed, Mary looked to be the girl who served her breakfast that morning, which explained why she was still getting confused looks.

After meeting Mary and Giselle, Atria led her to a table, where a few more women were eating. They all looked up when Atria and Jaz approached, each smiling. "Jaz, that's Evangeline," A blond, short haired woman smiled. "Jane," a red head who was sipping some soup raised her eyes in greeting. "Caroline," another blond who bowed her head slightly when her name was said. "And Eleanor." The last woman didn't give any sign that she heard her name. She kept eating as if no one had said a word. "She can't hear, the poor thing." Atria explained when Jaz looked at her.

Atria didn't let Jaz do anything by herself for the next few hours. She showed Jaz how to do practically everything, making Jaz more exhausted then she had ever been. She had walked up and down the castle who knows how many times and on top of that she had to actually do something when she reached her destination. The stitch in her side screamed at her for her decision to work.

Her first job without Atria's help was to help serve dinner. Jaz grabbed a plate of food from the chef and followed the rest of the girls out to the dining room. Turned out her food was for Edmund. She felt her hands shaking when she walked out to the dining area but she was determined not to spill anything. The Kings and Queens all smiled at her when they saw her, making her feel slightly more at ease.

"Thank you Jasmin. I could get used to this." Edmund quipped, giving her a smirk. Jaz glared down at him playfully, but with her new position she didn't know if she could insult him back. The other ladies were already leaving, so Jaz high tailed it to join them, sticking her tongue out at Edmund before she left.

* * *

PLOT TWIST OMG xD

I dunno, I kind of like the idea of Jaz being a maid in the castle. It gives me ideas, mwahahaha 8D  
Lemme know if you like it!  
Also, it's really hard to think of names for Narnian women o.o; I can think of a million names, but none of them really sound like Narnian names.


End file.
